<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Secret by CupofJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860649">One Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofJo/pseuds/CupofJo'>CupofJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofJo/pseuds/CupofJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spacemax drabble!! Wwwhhhhaaatt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max &amp; Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr., Max/Space Kid | Neil Armstrong Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You taste sweet." <br/>"Shut up." </p><p>Max had just kissed me. Me!! Me, me, me. How weird was that? Heh, I didnt even think it was possible. Hormones are weird! Gwen taught us about them, while she was mumbling about how somehow she got stuck with the same stupid kids three years in a row. </p><p>Max's eyes are really pretty under the stars, sometimes he lets me hold his cheeks when we sit out here and talk, and tonight I squished 'em and kissed him. He kissed back. I guess we'd been falling in love with eachother over the years. Little by little. </p><p>"...Can I do it again?" I asked, tilting my head. </p><p>He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss again, and I of course kissed him back. I couldn't help giggling- which broke our kiss (whoops), but I kissed back really fast again. My chest was so warm, and after that I couldn't stop smiling. It was like the whole galaxy didn't matter when I was sitting with him. </p><p>Weird, right? </p><p> I wrapped my arms around him like a hug, and he put his hands on my chest and cuddled in. I wasn't expecting that, but I didn't mind. Cuz he didn't grow much, he fit against my chest really well, his nose was just peeking over my shoulder as he rested there. </p><p>We sat like that for a little while and whispered whatever came to our heads. Nobody was awake, I figured nobody would ever see us like this, and that was okay. I wouldn't tell, I could keep one secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>